Moon Of Sodor
by almil53
Summary: It has been a year since the defeat of Queen Beryl and the Scouts are now on summer break. Somehow however, Queen Beryl has returned from the dead to enact her Revenge. Whats worse is, Sodor is her target. With the help of the engines of Sodor, Will Sailor Moon once again stop Queen Beryl, or will the Island of Sodor fall into the Darkness till the end of days along with the world?
1. Prologue and The Accident

**After searching for a good Thomas and friends ****and**** sailor moon crossover i could not find any good ones. So I decided to make one of my own where a new villain of sailor moon somehow finds their way to the island of Sodor, wanting to take it for their own. I won't spoil too much but as a reminder, I do not own sailor moon or Thomas and friends which is owned by their respective companies. And now I present "Moon of Sodor"**

* * *

**(Date February, 1993/ 1 year ago)**

** (Island of Sodor)**

It was a beautiful evening on the island of Sodor, and all the engines had finished all their jobs. All except Thomas the Tank Engine, who was currently helping his best friend Percy by finishing his mail run due to Percy popping a piston that very day. While the engines were asleep that night Thomas was finishing delivering the mail. When he reach the final station at Vicarstown he was on his way home… when it happened.

As he puffed back to Tidmouth sheds, Thomas was looking at the night sky seeing the beauty of the stars and the full moon, when suddenly the night sky was covered in a thick purple cloud seemed to had spread across the island, covering up the night sky. "That's strange, i thought the weather was supposed to be clear tonight, so why is…" Thomas couldn't finish talking as he suddenly felt very weak. "What… what is going on… i feel so… tired…" Thomas, feeling a bit short on steam, pulled into a nearby siding and stopped. Surprisingly, even though he didn't notice, Thomas's paintwork started peeling off and rusting away like he was aging rapidly. "W-wha... what is… happening…" Thomas weakly said as the purple sky thundered with the clash of lightning.

* * *

**(Same Time/ Somewhere in the Arctic)**

Sailor moon had just made it out of the Negaverse of Queen Beryl as the darkness spread across the world and was ready to finish her. She had just transformed into Princess Serenity and was now in a clash with Queen Beryl as she called upon her friends who's spirits aided her to a final attack, and with one mighty attack Queen Beryl Disintegrated into oblivion as Sailor Moon fell and the sphere of energy absorbed her and her friends… however Queen Beryl's staff did not suffer the same fate as it ended up flying away to somewhere landing on an island between great Britain and Ireland. Otherwise known as, "The Island of Sodor".

* * *

**(A few minutes later/ Island of Sodor)**

As Queen Beryl's staff flew across the great ocean it ended up landing inside a forest was covered in so many trees. This was also known as "Henry Forest". It ended up landing deep within the forest where no rails could reach so no one would know about it for many years.

As for Thomas, his paint was almost completely rusted and peeled off when suddenly the purple skies vanished and his paintwork was restored in a split second. Feeling more steam again, Thomas continued on home, still wondering what just happened. However he would not get his answer for a long time.

* * *

**(Present Day, June, 1994/ One Year later)**

** (Tokyo, Japan 12:00 PM)**

"Are you sure about this Serena, i mean, leaving for a full 3 months for the entire summer vacation seems a bit much doesn't it?" asked a worried Ikuko Tsukino as her daughter, Serena Tsukino was packing up her suitcase for a trip for three months. "And furthermore, traveling to an island that I've never heard of? How did you even learn about this?"

"Mom I told you already, me and my friends are going to spend the summer at a beautiful island called Sodor. We'll be fine and we'll be back before school starts." said Serena as she closed her suitcase and was heading for the door only for her and her mother to be stopped by Serena's father, Kenji Tsukino.

"Aw come on dear, stop pestering our girl, i'm sure she and her friends know what their doing. And besides, she did tell us she's coming back in 3 months." Said Kenji, who was looking quite cheerful. "Sigh alright, just promise us you'll have a good time and stay safe." Ikuko Said to Serena. "Huff, Serena staying out of trouble? That'll be the day." said Serena's younger brother Shingo who didn't seem like he cared. "Shingo!" Ikuko said angry at her son.

"Don't worry mom, i'll have a good time. You don't need to be treating me like a child so much anymore. Said Serena as she walked out the door only to trip on the front porch stairs and fell flat on her face with her luggage falling on top of her. "Ow…" after a split second she got up looking like she didn't take a scratch. "See i'll be fine. BYE!" Serena finished as she headed for the airport to meet up with her friends.

* * *

**(Tokyo International Airport/ 12:50 PM/ 10 Minutes Before Takeoff)**

When she reach Tokyo international airport she saw her friends waiting for her. "Your on time, I'd say that's a first." said Raye Hino who was looking like she didn't care as much. "HEY!" Serena yelled annoyed at Raye. Even though the two of them argue, they were still both good friends along with Serena's other friends, Amy Mizuno, Lita Kino, and Mina Aino. they were all good friends but they were more than just friends, they were also guardians of justice called the sailor scouts. However after the events of Queen Beryl, none of the sailor scouts had memories about it, at least not until a recent event with a group calling themselves the dark moon clan. after that escapade was over the scout deserved a break and with summer vacation on the horizon they would get that break.

As the scouts boarded the plane Serena couldn't help but wonder what sodor would be like. All that she heard from Amy, who found out about Sodor from one of her travel books, was that this island not only beautiful but it was also a huge railway that was preserving steam engines. Serena wasn't a huge fan of railways herself. But as she watched the plane take off and her friends trying to comfort Lita, who was a bit scared of flying, Serena just sat back and enjoyed the flight.

* * *

**(An Hour Later/ Island of Sodor/ 2:00 PM)**

It was a day before summer and vacationers were already arriving on the island. All the engines were hard at work preparing for the summer rush. However a big storm Henry's Forest hit a month ago and had damaged Henry's forest again. Workers were busily replanting and repairing many of the trees that gave Henry's forest life. As a worker was working deep in the forest she noticed something strange among one of the broken trees. It was over grown but had an odd shape. When she removed the vines and branches that covered it she saw a silver staff that had a purple orb at the top that looked like a hand was grabbing the orb. As she touched the staff she suddenly felt a surge of power that had not been seen in a year and had never been seen on Sodor. And as the surge ended she felt powerful as she uttered these words. "I have returned."

Meanwhile Henry the green engine was busy hauling some new trees to plant in the forest. He was happily humming to himself when suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the rails he was on, breaking and bending them away from the main line. And with a scared whistle, Henry derailed and crashed into a few already broken trees. When he stopped Henry was dazed and surprised. "Oh my word, what just happened?" Henry said as he sat there and waited for help. But he didn't have to wait long.

Farther down the line, Gordon was thundering down the line heading back on his return journey to Knapford when he Henry derailed. So he slowed down to examine what happened. "Henry! Are you alright?" Gordon said worried for his friend. "I'm fine, but could use some help." Henry said still a bit dazed. "Don't worry Henry, Knapford is my last stop, i'll go and tell Sir Topham Hatt what has happened." Gordon said, and with that he continued on his journey going faster than before, due to Henry's sake.

* * *

**(2:30 PM/ Knapford Station)**

Gordon had just reach Knapford station on time as all the passengers got off. Then he saw Sir Topham Hatt standing on the platform. "Well done Gordon, i'm proud of you." Sir Topham said as he normally does. "Thank you sir, but we have a problem near Henry's forest. Henry has derailed and needs help." Gordon said as he was uncoupled from the express to take a freight train to Brendam harbor. "I see, very good Gordon, i'll send James with the breakdown crane, for now you'd best prepare for your next train." Sir Topham said as he went to his office to arrange things for Henry's rescue. As Gordon left, Sir Topham reached his office. "Poor Henry, this had to happen on the day before the summer rush too." Sir Topham said to himself as he dialed down to Wellsworth where James was doing some shunting work with Edward.

* * *

**(2:40 PM/ Wellsworth Shunting Yards)**

James and Edward were hard at work as they shunted some troublesome truck into their proper places. They enjoyed hearing the troublesome trucks shouting, and groaning as they didn't know what was happening. James was about to shunt another set of cars when the yard manager came out. "James leave your cars there and grab the breakdown train. Henry has come of the line at the forest and needs help." The yard manager said and with that James went into the siding where the Wellsworth breakdown train was kept and was on his way to help Henry.

* * *

**(3:30 PM/ Henry's Forest)**

It had been an hour and a half since Gordon went to get help and Henry was still in his place. As he was looking at the trees he saw a strange symbol that had been covered by vines, but had been torn down after the crash had occurred. It was carved into the tree as if left behind there for some reason. As Henry looked at it he could see the symbol was the number 4 just like Gordon's number except it was not in a point at the top and the left line was in a bit of a curve. When Henry examined it further he saw the symbol start to glow and in a flash Henry saw in his mind a white palace that had a full moon behind it. When it disappeared Henry then heard James's whistle and saw that the symbol had disappeared. "What… where did it." Henry was puzzled as he saw James roll up beside him. "Don't worry Henry we'll have you out in no time." James said as the breakdown cranes got into position.

* * *

**(4:00 PM)**

It took fifteen minutes to get Henry on to the flatbed cars. Unfortunately the crash had damaged his left piston cylinder and was in need of repair. As James set off Henry was still thinking about what had happened and what he saw on that tree. As he was still thinking. James had arrived at the Steamworks. Victor came out and saw Henry on the flatbed. "Steaming Sodor! What happened to you this time Henry my friend?" Victor asked as suddenly the Steamworks crane Kevin had crashed yet again. "Sorry boss." Kevin said in the distance. "Henry had an accident over by the forest and damaged his left piston cylinder." James said as he uncoupled. "I see, don't worry Henry, we'll get you fixed up in no time." Victor said and with that James left to head back to Wellsworth to finish his shunting work before his next train.

* * *

**(10:00 PM/ Tidmouth Sheds)**

That night all the engines were all gathered at the sheds, all except Henry who was still at the Steamworks. "Where's Henry? I thought he'd be back by now." Percy asked as the engines saw Sir Topham Hatt's car pull in. "Percy's right, isn't tonight that Henry takes the flying kipper?" Thomas said still wondering where Henry is. "Henry has had an accident and will be at the Steamworks for a few days." Sir Topham said and the engines gasped. "As for the flying kipper i have asked Hiro to take it tonight. But we will be one engine short for the summer rush tomorrow, so you all will have to work extra hard until Henry is repaired." Sir Topham said. "But sir, how exactly did crash?" Thomas asked worried about what had happened. "We are still looking into that. I already have someone at the crash sight investigating into the accident." Sir Topham said and with that he left for his car and headed for his home. As Sir Topham left, the engines were worried for their number three.

Meanwhile back at the crash sight, a worker who was working at the forest that day was investigating the crash as he saw then bent rails start to glow a dark purple. "What in the name of…" Suddenly a flash of purple lightning struck him knocking him out cold as a woman with long red hair with a black crown and a dark purple dress came out of the forest holding a silver staff with the head of a dark purple orb. "Remember this night, for it is the night, that Queen Beryl Returns."

* * *

**And now a year after she was defeated, Queen Beryl returns again. This time making sure she will not make the same mistake as last time. But even worse, she now has her eyes set on Sodor. Even though she is weak, she did manage to put Henry out of commission for a few days. But what about that symbol that Henry saw? And how will the scouts react when they find out that Queen Beryl is back and more determined than ever? Well if you want to find out then leave a polite review, a favorite and a follow to keep tuned for the next chapter. Until then, "Keep on Steaming".**


	2. The Scouts Arrive on Sodor

**We now begin chapter two where Serena and Thomas first meet. Be prepared for a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. Plus, we have an evil alliance near the end of this chapter. So, without anymore delay I give the chapter where, "The Scouts Arrive on Sodor".**

**(June 21, 1994/ 3:00 AM)**

**(Island of Sodor/ Tidmouth Sheds)**

It was 3:00 in the morning as the engines slept in their sheds all was calm as the engines were deep into sleep. As for Thomas however he began to have a strange dream…

Thomas was puffing down what looked like the magic railroad that he went through on his way to muffle mountain but as he was puffing down it a silhouette of a mysterious figure was on board Thomas's cab as he chuffed down the ancient line. But in his dream, he also saw what looked like another figure chasing after him. Although he couldn't see what it looked like he saw what looked like an evil aura. Just as it was about to catch him however, he went through another set of magic buffers, exiting the magic railroad. When Thomas made it though, he found himself at what looked like a palace of white that shone in the night. But then the mysterious figure from his cab climbed out and just as he was about to see who it was, the dream ended and he woke up in the shed. "Bust my buffers, what a strange dream." Thomas said as he looked up at the clock to see that the time was now 6:00 AM, and the rest of the engines were waking up one by one.

As Thomas rolled out of the shed, he saw Sir Topham Hatt had arrived to give them the day's work. As the rest of the engines rolled out Sir Topham started to address them. "Now as you engines know, today is the first day of summer, indicating that this will be a busy time for all of you." And with that Sir Topham gave the engines their jobs after indicating most of the engines he had reached to Gordon and Thomas. Earlier Sir Topham had assigned Percy to run Thomas's branchline for the day which confused Thomas at first, but now he knew why. "As for you two until henry is repaired, Thomas you will be helping Gordon carry passengers to their destinations on the mainline." Sir Topham said leaving both Gordon and Thomas surprised at this. "Uh… Sir, no offence but why couldn't James or Edward help with this rush?" Gordon said still puzzled. "With Henry still in the works I had to assign his work to Edward, and as for James he is to be working on Edwards jobs until Henry returns." Sir Topham said. "I see sir, I'm sure together me and Thomas will manage." Gordon said remembering the alliance he and Thomas made years ago to help each other. After hearing this Sir Topham Hatt nodded "That's a good engine, now then, Gordon, you will be pulling your normal express train. And as for you Thomas your first stop will be at the Sodor Airport then finishing the journey at Buffs Cove." Sir Topham Hatt finished and with that he headed for his car and left. "Best of luck today little Thomas." Gordon Proudly said as he headed for Knapford station to collect his express. Thomas then headed to Knapford yard to collect Annie and Clarabel for his first train.

As Thomas headed to Knapford, he could help but think about the strange dream he saw earlier. 'I still don't understand what the dream was trying to tell me. And who was that person?' Thomas thought as he finally reached Knapford. After coupling up to Annie and Clarabel, he set off to the Sodor Airport to collect his passengers. On the way however Thomas was still lost in thought about the dream he had last night. Annie and Clarabel noticed this and decided to ask if anything was wrong. "Is everything alright Thomas?" Clarabel said first. "It seems like your deep in your thoughts this morning." Annie said second. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine just thinking about the summer rush." Thomas said, knowing it was a bit of a lie. The two coaches didn't ask him anything else as they made their way to the Airport.

**(Sodor Airport/ 7:00 AM)**

It had been 18 long hours but the plane from japan finally touched down at the airport, Serena and her friends then made their way to the baggage terminal to grab their luggage. "I don't think I ever want to step foot on another plane again." Lita said still scared from their journey. In fact, she was still shaking like a leaf. "It ok Lita the trip is over you can relax now." Mina said to her friend as Serena grabbed, he Suitcase only to get dragged by it. "WAAAAHHHHH!" she yelled as her friends tried to help her. After a few seconds Serena managed to get her suitcase off of the conveyor belt. "Huff, can't even handle grabbing a simple suitcase without it dragging you Serena." Raye said and Serena's face started to turn red. "HEY! That suitcase got stuck Raye, It's not my fault!" Serena yelled as they made their way out of the airport only to arrive at a platform. "Huh, wait a second, where do we go now?" Serena asked, only for Amy to answer. "Well according to my guide, we should be stopping at a place called Greater Tidmouth. That's where our vacation home is." Amy said. "But how will we get there?" Serena asked only for Amy to be suddenly interrupted by Mina "We take a car what else?" Amy was about to reply when Raye interrupted. "I think it would do us all good to walk there. Especially you Serena." Raye said receiving an angry glare from Serena. "Well as long as we don't have to fly there." Lita said gulping. "Actually girls, we could take a train there." Amy said as they all then heard a whistle coming from the distance. And there in the distance Serena could see a train coming into view. But before she could get a good look at the train, a bunch of vacationers swarmed the platform and blocked the girl's view as they were then caught in the middle of the pack.

**(Sodor Airport/ 7:30 AM)**

As Thomas pulled into the station, he saw a bunch of vacationers crowding the platform to get a good look at sodor's number one. "Oh my. So many passengers!" Annie said worried. "I hope there's enough room for them all." Clarabel said as the coach's doors swung open. "You two worry too much." Thomas joked as the passengers got onto the coaches. Once they were all aboard and the guard waved the green flag, Thomas gave a hoot on his whistle and they were off.

As he proceeded down the line, he saw Gordon passing him going in the other direction as he was on his way to Vicarstown. Thomas gave a friendly whistle as he passed Gordon, who also whistled back in return. Then Thomas Stopped at Wellsworth to drop off some passengers.

As the train started to leave Wellsworth Station, Serena couldn't help but look at the view as the tree rolled by. "It's so beautiful here." She said as the train passed by a castle in the distance and she was reminded of Crystal Tokyo when she defeated the black moon clan. "Thinking about what happened a few weeks ago aren't you Serena?" Mina asked her. "Yeah, I still can't believe that I become a queen of a whole kingdom in the future, and my own daughter too." Serena said as they stopped at a station called Crosby. "It's a shame that Rini couldn't stay." Serena said sadly. "Well who know serena maybe you'll see her again soon." Mina said trying to cheer up the future queen. "Thanks for that Mina."

**(Greater Tidmouth Station/ 9:00 AM)**

It took another half hour from Crosby, but Thomas made it to Greater Tidmouth Station on time. He had a 15 Minute water break before he had to continue to bluffs cove down on Duck's branchline. However only five passengers got off at this station this time. Five girls who apparently were chatting amongst themselves.

As Serena got her luggage out of the second coach, it got stuck again and Serena had to pull extra hard. Suddenly it came loose and she flew backwards right on her back. "Owwww…" She groaned. "Sigh typical Serena." Raye said, once again earning a sour face from Serena. "Oh dear, I hope you weren't hurt." Said a voice "No I'm fine this happens all the..." Serena suddenly realized; she was talking to thin air. "Wait a minute who said that?" Serena asked suddenly gaining the attention of the other girls. "Why I did dear." The voice said and serena realized that the coach that had the name of Clarabel was talking. 'Gah! Ok a talking cat I can handle, but a talking coach?! Now I've really gone crazy!' Serena thought to herself. As she heard another voice coming from the coach named Annie. "I hope you didn't frighten her too much Clarabel." the first coach said. "Oh, please Annie not this again." Clarabel said just as another voice spoke out. "Are you two ok back there?" A voice said and Serena searched around until her eyes fell upon the blue tank engine that brought the train here. "I hope Annie and Clarabel didn't startle you too much madam." This time Serena could confirm the voice was coming from the blue tank engine. When she walked to the front, she saw the engine had a face and Serena almost fainted.

**(Main line/ 9:02 AM)**

Meanwhile further down the mainline, Gordon was stuck behind his old rival, Spencer the silver engine who was taking the duke and duchess of Boxford. Gordon was stuck behind Spencer's coaches when he noticed that on the rear coach in front of him was a weird symbol that had the shape of a Rose. As Gordon inspected it, he saw it starting to glow yellow as he got closer to the coach. Then suddenly there was a flash of Red light and Gordon saw an image of a castle of pure white that made it glow as the blue sky above it shone brightly with the sun along with what looked like a prince in black walking along a pathway. Then Gordon felt a bump and the image faded to see he collided with Spencer's coach roughly. Then he looked up to see that the symbol that was on the coach had vanished. "I know we had our rivalry Gordon, but this is taking it a bit far don't you think?!" Spencer called out sounding annoyed by Gordon's mistake. "I'm sorry Spencer. I didn't mean to do that." Gordon said as he switched lines and pulled up beside Spencer who saw his shame. Seeing Gordon's face could tell Spencer that Gordon was truly sorry and that he didn't mean it. "Oh, very well, but so long as you don't do it again, I forgive you. So long as I can beat you to Knapford!" Said Spencer and to Gordon's surprise Spencer picked up speed. "Hey that's not fair! No matter, I'll still beat you Spencer!" Gordon replied and started to pick up speed as the race began.

**(Wellsworth Shunting Yards/ 9:04 AM)**

Down in Wellsworth, James and Edward were currently shunting trains around getting them ready for the diesels who were in charge of most of the freight work while the steam engines were given the passenger jobs. As James shunted a train into place, he saw a strange symbol appear on one of the freight cars. To James it looked like a circle with an arrow pointing to the northwest. "James what are you staring at? We have work to do." Edward said as he pulled up beside him with another train of freight cars. "Um, Edward. Can you see that symbol on this freight car?" James asked only to receive a puzzled look from Edward. "What symbol there's nothing on that…" Edward suddenly took it back as he saw a symbol on his train that looked like a heart with a V on top and a T cross at the bottom. "Wait a second James I see it on my train!" Edward said only to receive a confused look from James. "What? Edward there is no symbol on your train." James said when suddenly James saw his symbol start to glow red. Edward then saw his symbol starting to glow as well, except it was glowing blue. After a bright flash both engines saw what looked like a castle of pure white that seemed to glow against the night sky. After a few seconds the image faded and the 2 engines were met with laughter coming from some troublesome trucks. After this both Edward and James agreed to discuss this later and then they got back to work.

**(Thomas's Branchline/ 9:03 AM)**

Emily was taking passengers down Thomas's branchline while Thomas was pulling trains on the Main line. However, while Emily was while she was wait for some more passengers at Farquhar, the then saw what looked like a symbol of what looked like a circle with a t Cross at the bottom. As she looked at it the symbol suddenly started to glow bright yellow like molly's paintwork until there was a bright flash. Then Emily saw what looked like a palace of white that glowed against the night sky. Then suddenly there was a loud honking sound and the image vanished as she saw Bertie the bus pull into Farquhar with more passengers. As the passengers got on board Emily's coaches, Emily couldn't help but ponder what that image was.

**(Greater Tidmouth Station/ 9:05 AM)**

Serena started to faint right there on the platform after seeing a live talking train speaking to her. Thankfully Mina caught her before she hit the concrete. Still Mina, Lita, and Raye were still shocked to see a locomotive and it's rolling stock alive and talking. For Amy however, she was amazed. "Incredible! I mean I knew there were a lot of trains on the island, but I never knew that you were sentient! Are there any other engines that are sentient on this island? And do you have a name?" Amy asked the blue tank engine with a big smile and stars in her eyes. "Uh… well my name is Thomas. And if by sentient you mean living engines? Then yes." Thomas said making Amy's smile grow wider and the other girls were shocked even more. Amy was then about to ask Thomas more questions but Lita quickly stopped her. "I know you possibly want to as this engine everything you can think of Amy, but we still have to settle down in our vacation house." Lita said and with a sad nod Amy agreed. And with that the girls grabbed their luggage, (and Serena who was still fainted), and headed to Greater Tidmouth town settle in.

Thomas was about to leave to head for bluffs cove when he saw a strange shape on the platform. When he looked closer, he saw it was a crescent looking like the moon. As Thomas looked closer, he saw the shape begin to glow a white until there was a flash of light. When Thomas opened his eyes, he saw the same building he saw in his dream but upon closer inspection he saw what was Earth in the night sky. When the image faded Thomas was surprised at what happened. Before he could question it any further, he realized the shape was gone. Thomas was about to ponder where it went when the conductor blew his whistle and waved his green flag. With no other choice, Thomas blew his whistle and set off for bluffs cove.

**(Tidmouth Summer House/ 9:30 AM)**

It would have taken them less time if Serena hadn't fainted and Raye and Lita had to carry Serena while Amy and Mina were stuck carrying most of the luggage due to the fainting Serena, but eventually they reached their summer house. After the scouts carried the luggage and Serena inside Mina and Amy carried the luggage to their 3 bedrooms. The first bedroom was claimed by Raye and Lita, the second was meant to be Mina and Amy's, and the last one was for Serena, (even though there were two beds in Serena's room as well). Meanwhile Raye and Lita brought Serena to the living room which was connected to an open kitchen and dining room with six chairs at the table. Once Raye and Lita placed Serena on the couch however, Serena then Miraculously woke up with a gasp, much to Raye and Lita's Annoyance. "My goodness I had the strangest dream! All of us were there when suddenly a blue tank engine started to talk and…" Before Serena could finish Raye interrupted. "You lazy meatball head, that was no dream we all saw it back at the station." Raye said to Serena who became mad at Raye again but also startled that the blue tank engine really did speak. Before she could reply, Lita called out from the balcony. "Hey guys get a look at this amazing view!" Lita yelled as all the sailor scouts walked out to see an incredible view of the Sudrian Sea. All the scouts were amazed at this view, especially Serena who gave a good smile. "This is going to be the best vacation EVER!" Serena yelled. However, that would soon not be true.

**(Vicarstown Dieselworks/ 5:00 PM)**

Queen Beryl was exhausted after a long walk all night. Usually she could use her negaverse powers to portal hop from place to place. But with still regaining most of her powers after she lost them when she was Sailor moon defeated her. Eventually she came across a large yard with a large orange building. Above steel doors held a sign saying "Vicarstown Dieselworks". She saw no way inside so with a few powers she had regained she decided to make her own way in.

Meanwhile inside the Dieselworks all the diesels had left to help with the summer rush freight work. All except Diesel 10 who was punished by Sir Topham Hat due to the incident he caused at the Steamworks about a month ago. He was so angry at all the steam engines that Diesel 10 was willing to do anything to make sure that Diesels would one day rule sodor. He was still sulking in his Metal shed when suddenly an explosion blasted through the entrance of the Dieselworks. Diesel 10 jumped when he heard this and rolled forward with his giant metal claw at the ready in case it was an intruder. When the smoke cleared Diesel 10 saw a woman in a purple dress with spikes on her shoulders, a tall scepter with a purple orb, and long red wavy hair with a black tiara on her forehead. In Diesel 10's eyes, this woman had a look of evil. "Who are you and how did you get in here?! Diesel 10 yelled while snapping his claw at her. "My my, what anger. My name is Queen Beryl. I believe you could be of great use to me." The woman said as she stepped closer to Diesel 10 as he was coming down on the turntable elevator. "Now wait a minute! I'm no one slave all obey me! And besides, why would you need me?! Diesel 10 said as he banged his claw again at her. I'm not saying you would be my slave, but of a great help to me. I seek to destroy the one who defeated me once and then take over this world and claim it as my own." After hearing this from Queen Beryl, Diesel 10 gained interest. "You and I also have similar interests. I also wish to seek a certain Blue Puffball that has dealt me a great deal of defeat so many times in my past and takeover this island in the name of all diesels!" Diesel 10 yelled triumphantly. This also intrigued Queen Beryl and she gave an evil grin to Diesel 10. "Then how about this. You help me collect energy to help me regain my strength and help me take over this world, and in return, I will leave this island in your control." Queen Beryl said and Diesel 10 gave an evil grin to Queen Beryl. "Queen Beryl, I think we are going to get along just fine." Diesel 10 said as the sun started to go down.

**(Tidmouth sheds/ 10:00 PM)**

As the engines gathered back at Tidmouth, Thomas was still concerned about what he saw at Greater Tidmouth earlier this morning. James then started to speak. "You will not believe what happened back at Wellsworth this morning. I was shunting cars with Edward when I saw this strange symbol on one of the freight cars." James said. "I also saw one at the same time but it was different." Edward continued. "Wait you saw symbols? I also saw one on Spencer's train as I was passing by him." Gordon then replied which surprised Thomas. But before he could tell them about what he saw they saw Henry backing into the sheds as his repairs were finished. "Henry, good to see you back" Edward said as Henry backed into his shed. "I'm glad to be back, what were you talking about anyway?" Henry asked curious to know what had happened since he was gone. "We were talking about strange symbols that we saw earlier this morning." Gordon said earning a surprised look from Henry. "Did it glow and make a flash then showed an image of a strange White Castle?" Henry said and surprisingly Edward, Gordon, and James all said yes. "But how did you know that?" James asked. "Because after I derailed two days ago I also saw a strange symbol on one of the trees in the forest." Henry Said. Just as Gordon was about to reply Thomas interrupted. "That's the same thing that happened to me when I was at Greater Tidmouth this morning." Thomas said earning a shocked look from all the other engines. "You saw one too little Thomas?" Gordon said. "Yes, but not only did I see a castle but I also saw the earth in the night sky." All the engines gasped but before they could speak again. Sir Topham Hat arrived. "Today you all did well and I'm glad that Henry is back and ready for tomorrow. I'm proud of all of you and wish you a good night's rest." And with that Sir Topham Hat left and all the engines fell asleep one by one. Except for Thomas who couldn't sleep.

Meanwhile back at the Tidmouth summer house. All the scouts had gone to sleep as well, except Serena who usually could sleep easy. But strangely she was having a bit of an uneasy night.

**And we reach chapter 2's end as Serena and Thomas have met. But what about the strange symbols that the other engines saw? And Thomas and Serena not being able to sleep? And worse of all Queen Beryl has joined forces with Diesel 10 to take over sodor. What will happen? Leave a good comment, a favorite, and a like, but more importantly, stay tuned and keep on chugging down the line. Until then see ya ;)**


	3. The Late Night Ride and The Enemies

** Be prepared to see Serena transform into Sailor Moon, as well as something else unexpected as both Serena and Thomas both meet old Enemies of theirs. Also, be prepared for two others to join in the picture. ;) and now without anymore confusion and delay I will show you a "Late Night Ride and The Enemies."**

* * *

** (Dieselworks/ 11:00 PM)**

Most of the Diesels have gone to sleep after a hard days work. All except Diesel 10 who was closed off in his metal shed as he and Queen Beryl were starting to come up with a plan to steal the energy of Sodor to restore Queen Beryl's dark powers. "With the diesels help im sure we could obtain enough energy to restore you." Diesel 10 said as Queen Beryl sat on a menacing looking throne that was made from old engine parts and rusted steel as she saw her orb showing her Sodor and all those currently on the island. "It may help Diesel 10, but in order to restore my powers and have a chance at taking over this world i will need a great deal of energy." Queen Beryl Stated as she continued to scan her orb for any victims. "Why not start with that blue puffball Thomas? I would really be glad once he's outta the way." Diesel 10 said and Queen Beryl's Orb showed Thomas starting to leave his shed. "Well would you look at that. It seems your "Blue Puffball" is currently on the move." Queen Beryl said as Diesel 10 watch Thomas heading for Greater Tidmouth station. "Heh heh heh, looks like my lucky night. You better count the minutes you have left puffball, because tonight, it's the scrap heap for you!" Diesel 10 said and with that Queen Beryl boarded Diesel 10 and they set off to find Thomas and drain him of his energy.

* * *

**(Tidmouth Sheds/ 11:15 PM)**

As Thomas headed out of Tidmouth sheds he didn't notice that Percy was half-awake and saw Thomas leaving a bit puzzled to why since the flying kipper wasn't due till morning and the mail runs were finished for the evening. So he decided to see where he went and headed out as well.

As Thomas continued along the line he saw the moon at its early stages when it looks like a crescent shape. He still pondered what the dream and the image had in correlation as he got closer to Greater Tidmouth station. Unaware that he would meet someone on the platform.

* * *

** (Greater Tidmouth/ 11:25 PM)**

Serena, who was still having trouble falling asleep decided to take a little evening stroll to the station to try and rest her thoughts. As she continued on her way she kept thinking about what had happened in the past year since the defeat of Queen Beryl. She had lost her memories after the battle, had regained them on the account of a new enemy arriving in Tokyo, she found out she and her boyfriend Darien were the parents of a future daughter named Rini and were the future rulers of Crystal Tokyo 30 years in the future. She felt relieved that the future was safe and that the black moon clan was defeated, yet still deep down she knew that this battle possibly wasn't over and might never will be. She started to feel a bit upset when she reached Greater Tidmouth station. She kept thinking of her friends, Darien, Sailor Pluto from the future, and even her daughter Rini who was possibly still in Crystal Tokyo. She began to start crying as the sound of cuffing was heard close to the station and a lamp shone in the darkness.

* * *

**(Greater Tidmouth Station/ 11:30 PM)**

Thomas could see the dimly lit platform as he got closer when he realized that someone was there on the platform. As he pulled into the station, he realized that the lone person was the girl who had fainted on the same platform just earlier this morning. Thomas then realized that the girl was crying. Even though he didn't know why she was so upset Thomas decided to pluck up a bit of courage and try to cheer her up. "Uh excuse me miss are you alright?" Thomas asked.

Serena looked up to see who spoke when she realized that it was the same blue tank engine from earlier. "Uh… oh… it's you again. I'm fine its just a lot of things have happened to me so much lately and I was a bit upset about all that's happened to me. Oh and sorry about fainting earlier. I didn't know that engines on this island were sentient." Serena said and the engine gave a smile. "It's fine and besides I've had times like that as well so i'd say were the same." the engine replied giving Serena a warm smile. "Thank you for understanding, but at least your not as clumsy as I am." Serena said only for the engine to give a bit of a laugh. "Well i'd say i'm not that far off either because I've also had a couple of embarrassing accidents and mischief." the engine replied and Serena started to laugh as well as the blue tank engine as well. "Well thank you for those kind words, uh… wait do you have a name?" Serena asked. "Yes I do, my name it Thomas." the engine replied. "Thomas, that's a nice name, well Thomas, my name is Serena." Serena said and Thomas gave a warm smile. "Well Serena, would you like to go for a ride in my cab?" Thomas asked and Serena felt a bit of joy. "Oh i'd love to thank you." Serena replied and she climbed on board only to realize there was no driver or fireman. "Wait a second there no one in here. How do you drive on your own?" Serena asked still a bit puzzled. "It just all feels like instinct to me." Thomas replied as Serena then saw levers and valves move on their own whim as Thomas set off down the mainline. Just as Thomas left however, Percy had just arrived in Greater Tidmouth station seeing Thomas puffing off into the starry night. "Ohhhh, where is Thomas going now?" Percy said when suddenly he saw a strange symbol on the station platform that looked the shape of a small crescent. "Huh? What is that? I don't remember seeing that there." Percy said to himself as the Crescent shape began to glow a bright pink color. Percy was amazed when suddenly there was a bright flash and he saw a giant castle that was made of crystals that shone in the light of the moon. When the image ended Percy was even more astonished at what he saw. But realizing he didn't have much time to waste he set off into the night to chase after Thomas.

* * *

** (Main Line, Near Kellsthorpe Road/ Midnight, 12:00 AM)**

As Thomas puffed along the line he could tell that Serena was enjoying herself as they sped along the main line. But as they got closer to Kellsthorpe Road, Thomas saw two lights in the darkness on his line and then the roar of a diesel. Immediately he applied his brakes and shut his eyes as the diesel got closer. Serena felt the jolt and held onto one of Thomas's handholds. When Thomas finally stopped he heard the sound of the diesel getting closer until it sounded like it stopped as well. When he opened his eyes he gasped as he saw Diesel 10 right in front of him. "Diesel 10?!" Thomas said scared, as he started to shake a bit. "Hello Thomas, it's been awhile hasn't it." Diesel 10 said as Serena popped her head outside of Thomas's cab to see Diesel 10 Bang his claw at Thomas. In a scared shriek she pulled her head back in the cab and hid, clutching her brooch that she had brought with her. "I thought you were punished by Sir Topham Hat after the trouble you caused at the Steamworks!" Thomas angrily said only for Diesel 10 to bang his claw at Thomas again and maniacally laughed. You mean that old fat man you call a controller? HA HA HA! Well as of this moment I now take orders from my new friend." Diesel 10 said as one of his doors swung open and a Woman with a Purple dress, long red hair, and holding a large scepter stepped out and looked at Thomas. "So, your the "blue puffball" that Diesel 10 found so difficult to take out." the woman said in a low and menacing voice, making Thomas roll backwards a bit. "S-so y-you must be d-diesel's n-new friend…" Thomas said still scared and shaking. "Yes, although I don't see how an outdated waste of space like you could stand much of a resistance." The woman said receiving a laugh from Diesel 10 who was amazed of the nickname the woman gave to Thomas. "W-who, Who a-are y-you?" Thomas timidly asked. At this point Serena popped her head out again to see the woman who she instantly recognized her the moment she saw her with a gasp. "What? Queen Beryl?!" Serena said more scared than ever, but Thomas didn't know how Serena knew this, "Queen Beryl". "Ah so you've heard of me had you? Well you might just as well be the first person to give precious energy to restore my power, Along with this ridiculous, heap of junk." Queen Beryl threateningly said as she aimed her scepter at Thomas preparing to drain both of them of their energy. Thomas was now even more scared when suddenly he saw Serena gaining courage and stepping in front of him. "What are you doing Serena?!" Thomas said worrying for Serena. "Hmph, so you wish to try to sacrifice yourself for this piece of scrap iron? Then you shall suffer." Queen Beryl said as she prepared to drain Serena's energy first "your not going to take any energy from anyone as long as i'm here." Serena said as she reached for her red and gold heart shaped brooch.

"**MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP!"** Thomas then saw a bright flash of light as he saw Serena engulfed in the bright light. "WHAT IS THIS, POWER?!" Queen Beryl said as she shielded her eyes. Diesel 10 also covered his eyes with his claw as the light shone brightly. Even Percy, who had finally caught up saw what was happening.

Once the light had faded Thomas then saw was Serena in a completely different outfit and what should have been a menacing look from Queen Beryl was now a scared face of fear. However Diesel 10 was confused about what was happening. "NO, It can't be…" Queen Beryl said obviously now scared of Serena. "That's right Queen Beryl, you tried to take the innocent life of an engine and I won't forgive that. I am the Guardian of love and justice. I am Sailor Moon! And now in the name of the moon, I'll Punish you." Serena, or "Sailor Moon" finished as she pointed right at Beryl and Diesel 10. Thomas was amazed at this until Beryl started to get angry. "Your the one that made me lose my powers in the first place!" Beryl Roared even scaring Diesel 10 a bit. Instantly she began to aim her scepter at Sailor Moon and prepared to attack her only to then see the small green engine close behind. "Well maybe i'll exact my revenge and take that green metal lump's energy first!" she said as she started to charge her scepter's orb. "Percy!" Thomas called as neither Percy or Sailor Moon could react in time and Queen Beryl took the shot with a maniacal laugh.

When the dust cleared Queen Beryl's Evil Laugh turned into a state of surprise when she saw a little girl with Pink bun pigtail hair in a Sailor Scout uniform similar to Sailor Moon standing in front of the green engine with a shield around both of them. "RINI?!" Sailor Moon called out to the little girl. "Impossible! There is another Sailor Scout?!" Queen Beryl Yelled as Percy opened his eyes to see the little girl that save his life. "Are you ok?" the little girl asked. "I'm fine thank you." Percy said only for Diesel 10 to growl angrily and snap his claw towards Percy. "And just who do you think you are, trying to save that little green Trador's life?!" Diesel 10 angrily said. "You tried to hurt a bystander when he had nothing to do with you Queen Beryl. I am the Guardian of Love and Hope. I am Sailor Chibi Moon! And in the name of the future moon I shall punish you!" the girl said with sailor moon still in shock, as Sailor Chibi Moon pulled out a small rod with a heart on the top. "PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" suddenly a fury of pink hearts struck Queen Beryl and she felt weaker than ever. "Gah! What is this power?!" She weakly said as Sailor Moon then grabbed her tiara which then turned into a circle of light and aimed it at Queen Beryl. "MOON TIARA ACTION!"

However just before the tiara hit Queen Beryl, Diesel 10 blocked it with his claw surprising both steam engines, Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Moon as Diesel 10 grabbed Queen Beryl with is claw and place her inside his cab. "This Won't be the last you'll see of us you Puffballs, and you'll pay for this you, you, you…" Diesel 10 couldn't think of anything to call either of the Sailor Scouts. After he fummeled a bit trying to come up with an insult both scouts and both steam engines laugh at him hilariously. "GAHHHH! You'll pay for this you piles of flesh and scrap iron!" Diesel 10 roared out as he banged his claw at all of them and reversed back into the darkness of the night.

After Diesel 10 escaped with Queen Beryl, both Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon exchange a happy glance as another bright light engulfed them both. Once the light had faded away again Thomas and Percy saw Serena and a little girl with clothing similar to Serena hugging each other. "Oh Rini i'm so glad you back." Serena said shedding a tear from her eye. "I'm glad your fine mother, even though you could have aimed a bit better with that tiara of yours." Rini then said shocking both engines and making Serena's face go as red as James's red paint. "DOH! Well you could have at least tried to shown up earlier. Then maybe you could have taken down Queen Beryl a lot earlier." Serena said now giving Rini a face as Red as a red signal. Then they started to argue and argue and argue. Eventually Thomas had enough and blew his whistle long and loud startling both girls out of their ranting. "That's enough! Please stop fighting. No one should argue like this." Thomas said and both Serena and Rini looked at each other with apologetic glances and apologized. After this Serena began to worry. "If Queen Beryl is back then she's going to try anything she can to try to wipe out this island. And she may even try to take the silver crystal again." Serena said as she held her brooch tightly. "What's more worse it that your Queen Beryl has also made allies with my old enemy, Diesel 10. With him under her control she may even have all the diesels to back her up as well." Thomas then said now worried about what might happen if this was true. As Serena and Rini both climbed into Thomas's cab, Thomas and Percy both set off in reverse heading back for Greater Tidmouth Station.

On the way back Serena and Rini told both the engine about their adventures and how Sailor Moon defeated queen beryl, and how they both stopped the black moon clan in the future. Thomas and Percy were amazed at this. Then both engines started to tell the two girls about their adventures about Sodor's Airport construction incident, the time when they found Hiro, (The Master of the Railway), the Misty Island Adventure, and even the Diesels taking over the Steamworks just about a month ago. By the time they reached Greater Tidmouth Station, it was already 1:00 AM. "So your saying that you accidentally tried to help Diesel 10 without knowing it?" Rini asked Percy who was still ashamed of this. "Yes but i did make up for it and saved not only our Steamworks, but the Dieselworks as well when it caught fire." Rini and Serena was amazed at Percy's bravery. "Well it was nice meeting you both, but please don't tell anyone that we are Sailor Scouts. Otherwise Queen Beryl may come after them as well." Serena said and both Thomas and Percy agreed and they all left back for their homes.

* * *

**(Greater Tidmouth Summer House/ 1:10 AM)**

Serena and Rini had to keep quiet as the other scouts were still asleep. But eventually they made it to Serena's bedroom and Rini claimed the other bed that was in there, (Like it was fate). After Serena and Rini said one final goodnight they both fell fast asleep.

* * *

**(Tidmouth Sheds/ 1:20 AM)**

Once both engines arrived back at the sheds they quietly backed into their births and gave each other quick happy glance and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**(Dieselworks/ 1:30 AM)**

Back at the Dieselworks in Diesel 10's metal shed, Diesel 10 kept angrly bang his claw in rage. "It should have been so easy to take out that blue puffball! So why weren't we able to do it?! Diesel 10 angrily said to Queen Beryl as she sat on her throne of twisted metal parts. "Obviously we were unprepared. I had no idea that Sailor Moon would also be here, or that a new sailor scouts would appear. Apparently we are going to need help if we want to take on Sailor Moon. and if i'm correct i still have a power that can be able to turn your diesels into monsters that can collect energy for us." Queen Beryl calmly said and Diesel 10 grinned "heh heh heh, better watch out little puffball, because your days are numbered." Diesel 10 said as the night rolled on.

* * *

** And so we reach the end of chapter three and not only was Percy involved but so is Rini who now will be able to help Sailor Moon as Sailor Chibi Moon. Yet what did Queen Beryl mean when she said that she can turn diesels into monsters? And what about the symbol that Percy saw. And how do those Symbols fit in with the Engines? To find out leave a Favorite, a polite Review, and a Follow to stay tuned for the next chapter of, "The Moon of Sodor!"**


End file.
